Love Thy Neighbor
by LoveHGSS
Summary: Jasper cools Bella down before heating her back up again, just in a different way. All human, fluff, lemons, OOC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own anything related to Twilight, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer and company, nor do I make any money from this fanfiction. Which is alright, I suppose, I'd just like to play with Jackson Rathbone. The plot, however, is mine.

Summary – Jasper cools Bella down before heating her back up again, just in a different way. All human, fluff, lemons, OOC, AU.

This one-shot is dedicated to _you_. Yes, you! Thank you, so much, for taking the time out to read my story, hopefully reviewing, and even more hopefully enjoying it.

A massive hug and thanks to the spectacular Crystie for beta reading this for me. If I could, I'd have Dr. Carlisle Cullen dressed in his getup with a red bow on top of his head, awaiting you when you got home.

**Warning – 18 years old and over, please. Sexual content, language.**

The heat was sweltering. It was mid-July, but it was still unusually hot for Seattle, Washington. Local resident and recent college graduate Bella Swan sat within her baking apartment, two separate fans blowing on her. Admittedly, they didn't really help, as all they did was push the hot air around. That didn't matter, though, it gave the illusion of wind, and wind was always welcomed on hot days. But even dressed in a blue strappy tank top and skimpy running shorts, the heat of the room was still overbearing. A knock on her door broke her out of her heat-induced trance, and she peeled herself off the green sofa, putting her long brown hair into a bun before opening the door.

"Bought you a popsicle."

There stood Jasper Whitlock, her neighbor, best friend and infatuation of the past four years. Her face lit with excitement as he held up the foot long ice-pop. She didn't care that it was one of those obnoxious colorful, swirly, dripping, messy things; all she cared about was the coldness of the flavored popsicle. And having Jasper at her door wasn't exactly a downer either. He stood 6'3, slight but muscular. He had on a grey sleeveless shirt and a pair of cut-off khaki shorts, no shoes. His-chin length curly blonde hair was in casual disarray, his face pink from the heat.

"I'd hug you if it wasn't so fucking hot," Bella said, eyeing the colorfully wrapped ice-pop.

Jasper smiled that ever-attractive crooked smile, causing her heart to pitter-patter away. "I think I can stand a few seconds of extra warmth."

She rolled her eyes and quickly threw her arms around his neck, having to stand on her tippy-toes in order to do so. She was short, just about 5'4, and loved the fact that Jasper towered over her. Jasper leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her small body against his before she pulled away. He smiled at her again and held out the popsicle, which she took with great enthusiasm.

"What did you get?" she asked, stepping away from the door so he could enter if he chose to.

He wagged a red, white and blue package at her as he walked into her apartment, closing the door. "One of those rocket things," he explained, taking a seat on Bella's green couch and propping his feet up on the small, wooden coffee table.

Bella sat down next to him, careful to leave enough space between them. "Where did you get these from?" she asked as they unwrapped their frozen prizes.

"Ice cream man," Jasper said enthusiastically. "I haven't seen an ice cream man since we went to Texas! And that was frickin' weird, tell you what. Ice cream man in November? That didn't happen when I was a kid. That guy must have been desperate."

Bella smiled fondly as she remembered the trip she and Jasper had taken over Thanksgiving to visit his parents. They were very old-fashioned and a little hard on Jasper for moving away to Seattle in order to pursue a career in music. Jasper had thought that his mother and father would take it easier on him if he had a 'sexy girlfriend' with him. Bella had rolled her eyes and asked him where he'd find one of those because, even though Jasper was the hottest thing this side of the Mississippi, she had never seen him go out on a single date. He'd smacked her arm and told her that he wanted to take her, if she could be a good little actress.

"Hello?" Jasper said, waving a hand in front of Bella's face. "Earth to Bella!"

Bella shook her head. "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about the trip."

Jasper laughed. "Oh!" he said. "Which reminds me! Mother wanted me to invite you for Thanksgiving again."

Bella choked on a chunk of her popsicle and Jasper patted her on the back. "Will that woman ever stop?" she asked after catching her breath.

"Well," Jasper started thoughtfully, "you turned down her request for Christmas _and_ Spring Break, so I think you owe her."

Bella giggled as Jasper slurped at his melting popsicle before replying. "Fine," she sighed. "It is only fair, I suppose. You spent Christmas with Charlie and me, even though he was running in and out all week because of his duties as Chief of Police of the Seattle Police Department. And you went down to Florida with me to see Renée. So, I guess I'll go with you again this year. But don't you think it's about time you told her that I'm not _really_ your girlfriend?"

Simultaneous pangs struck through both their hearts, but neither let it show.

Jasper rolled his eyes, the bright hazel irises disappearing for a moment before returning to normal. "You are a girl, and you are my friend, Bella-bug, so you're just going to have to deal with that."

Bella's brown eyes narrowed. "What did I tell you about calling me 'Bella-bug'?"

"That my mother is brilliant, and I should try and use the five hundred nicknames she came up with for you in an astonishingly short amount of time?"

Bella smacked Jasper's arm. "Shut up," she said playfully. "You southern folks and nicknames, I swear."

Jasper stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed when she saw it was purple. "Oh," he said, licking off the last bit of ice-pop from the stick, "they also wanted me to give you something."

Bella sighed. "What now? I already got the five fruit baskets, the overly expensive diamond bracelet she sent me when I graduated that I'm too terrified to wear, and that ridiculously large stuffed elephant."

Jasper snorted. "You asked for that elephant!"

"It was a _joke_!" she retorted, but laughed anyway. "Just tell me what it is."

"How about I show you instead?" he asked, his well-shaped eyebrow quirking.

"Fine," she said, sucking the last drop off of the wooden stick, frustrated there was nothing left.

She watched as Jasper stood and went to the door. Before she could ask what he was doing, he opened it and stepped out. "Ready?" he called from the hallway.

"So help me, if it's the carousel that I told you I wanted from the fair we went to last week, I'm going to write an angry letter! Again!" she yelled back.

Jasper's flushed face appeared around the door. "You write another angry letter to my mother, I'm keeping your present for myself. And I didn't tell her about the carousel, so… there."

Bella stood and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open as Jasper, with some difficulty, dragged a massive box into her apartment. On the front of the box was a picture of the product as well as the name and all the features.

"Is that…," Bella started, but then stopped, the words she wanted not coming to mind.

"An air conditioner?" Jasper asked, laughing at her expression. "Yes, hunny, it's an air conditioner."

"But… but… but those ones are like five hundred dollars!" she said incredulously.

"You think that's going to make a dent in my parents' bank account?" Jasper asked.

Bella knew the answer was no, as Jasper had told her that his parents' savings alone consisted of nearly fifty million dollars. "That doesn't matter," she said. "I can't believe your mom did that."

"Actually," Jasper said, chuckling, "it was my dad. He didn't want his 'future daughter in-law frying alive'."

"He said that?" she asked, her mouth falling open further.

Jasper nodded and smiled, looking pleased. "My father was very… approving of you."

"You're fucking with me," she said, not able to imagine that the stiff man who dressed in nothing but Armani suits, and who said barely a few words to her the week they had visited, thought her worthy of his approval.

"No," Jasper said with a laugh, "I'm not 'fucking with you', Bella-boo." He ignored her look of irritation. "He may have not been very verbose, but he listened to the things you said. He thinks you're good for me."

"I am good for you," she said, rolling her eyes.

"That is very true, darling," he said, winking at her.

"Wait," Bella said, "did you get one, too?"

"Yes, I did," he said excitedly. "I haven't installed it yet, though. I wanted to get yours in first. Can't have my future wife burning alive, can I?"

Bella squealed in delight and ran to Jasper, throwing her arms and legs around him, nearly knocking him off his feet. A rush of air left him as her body slammed against his, but he laughed and wrapped his arms around her sweaty body. Without thinking, Bella pulled back and kissed Jasper square on the mouth, so overjoyed at the thought of cold air that her usual control easily slipped away.

He held her tighter and kissed her back roughly, his tongue running the seam of her lips until they parted. Both of them moaned as their tongues met; pent-up want turned into sheer desire and their kiss became sloppy but so passionate it made them both lightheaded. Bella raked her hands into Jasper's wild hair, fisting it as his arms tightened around her even more, trying to cover every inch of her he could possibly reach.

Through his heat-addled brain, Jasper realized he was kissing Bella Swan, his best friend and the love of his life. She didn't know it, but it was simply because he couldn't stand the idea of losing her. So, instead of telling her just then, he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue before biting into the supple flesh. When he kissed her again, he forced her to slow down, kissing her tenderly, gently, wanting to convey his feelings without uttering a single word.

The lack of oxygen and the stifling heat caused Jasper to feel woozy, and he realized that the heat situation could easily be remedied, but he was too terrified of Bella's reaction to pull away. After a moment, though, his brain screamed at him that Bella was probably feeling the same way, and he pulled back instantly, ever concerned for her well-being. She stared into his eyes, hers wide and unsure looking, both of them panting heavily, sweat beading on their foreheads.

"I should set that up," he breathed out.

Jasper could have smacked himself… hard. Disappointment and rejection flooded her features and she looked away, breaking whatever moment they'd just shared. Without knowing what else to do, he gently guided her back to floor and stepped away from her, waiting for her to do the same before attacking the project of the air conditioner. Once all the filters and screws were in the right places, Jasper flipped the switch and messed with the controls before the thing kicked out the much-needed cold air.

Jasper looked at Bella, and felt horribly guilty at the sad expression on her face. She looked up and met his eyes, but quickly glanced back at the floor. In a bold move, he walked to her and cupped her jaw with his hands, forcing her to look at him. He just stared at her for a while, trying to formulate what he was going to say.

"Tell me that didn't mean anything," he whispered, wanting nothing but to kiss her again.

"I think it meant something different to you than what it did to me," she said, her eyes wavering from his slightly.

Jasper stepped away from her as if she'd burnt him. "Oh," he said, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have kissed you back, then."

Tears rose in Bella's eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. "No," she said, struggling to keep her composure. "You probably shouldn't have. It kind of gives a girl the wrong impression."

"Excuse me?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, please, Jazz," Bella scoffed. "I'm not an idiot."

Jasper spluttered for a minute, confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Bella chewed on the inside of her lip. "I'm not stupid enough to think you could have feelings for me."

He gaped at her, shocked that she was thinking he only saw their interaction as purely physical. "You're out of your damn mind," he said.

Bella glared at him. "Don't you fuck with me, Jasper Monroe Whitlock!"

He groaned in frustration. "Are you fucking kidding me? I've had feelings for you for… for… for years!" he shouted, suddenly angry because she didn't understand.

"You're a liar," Bella whispered, torn between slapping him and kissing him again. She almost didn't want to believe him, because that meant that they could have been together so long ago, and she had just shut out the possibility.

Jasper decided it was now or never; if she rejected him… well… he'd move back to Texas and live a horribly empty life. But it was worth it if there was even the slightest possibility she felt the same as he did.

"I fucking _love_ _you_, alright?" he practically screamed at her, clenching his fists so he didn't hit the wall beside him. "Why the fuck do you think I told you that every single guy I met that you brought around was horrible for you? Even Jeremy, the guy you saw for what, nine months or so? He was probably great, but I _can't stand_ seeing you with someone else!"

Bella's bottom lip quivered and tears pooled in her eyes. "Jasper," she whispered, but he cut her off.

"No, just listen to me," he said, not able to stop now. "Do you have any idea the amount of women who have asked me to go on dates with them, but I turn them down? I don't even see their faces, Bella; they've all just been blurs since I met you! You're the only clear thing I see anymore! And I hate it, damn it! I hate not being able to touch you, to kiss you, to be with you! I hate the fact that I had to _pretend_ that you were my girlfriend at my parents' house, having to hold your hand and keep my arm around you on the couch, when all you were doing was acting! This _kills me_, Bella! It fucking kills me!"

"Stop!" Bella screamed, tears running down her face and her body shaking. "Just stop, Jasper!"

He wanted to run to her, to fold her into his arms and never let her go, but he didn't think he could fix this one. For the first time, he was the one that had made her cry, and he suddenly felt like crying, too. He had just poured his heart out to the only woman he had ever loved, and all she was doing was sobbing five feet away from him, not even meeting his eyes. That thought slammed into him like a ton of bricks and he couldn't help the sting in his nose and the tears that rose in his eyes.

"Please," he said, his voice breaking, "say something. Anything."

Bella finally looked at him and her heart broke as tears fell from his eyes, slowly rolling down his face. She'd seen him cry twice – once when his best friend died in a car accident and the other when his grandmother had died, and she had been there, holding him on her sofa until he had quieted. But this time was different, this time she felt like it was completely her fault.

"I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me you love me, too," he pleaded, quickly wiping the moisture from his face, which was pointless, because the tears just kept falling. "_Please_."

Bella couldn't stand the pain in his face anymore and she all but ran to him, her arms reaching up to go around his neck, bringing him down so she could hold him closely. "I love you, too, Jasper. I love you so much."

Jasper choked in a breath, closing his eyes and breathing in the sweet smell of her hair. A small, broken laugh left his lips and he shook with the realization that she loved him back – her, Bella, his Bella, loved him back. She pulled away and put her forehead against his, her shaking hands finding his face and wiping away his tears. He laughed lowly again, sniffling as her hands continued to brush across his cheeks. He cupped her jaw, his thumbs mirroring hers, slowing running over her moist cheeks, memorizing the feel of them.

"You're so beautiful," he said thickly.

Bella gave him a watery smile and let out a shaky breath. "I think you're beautiful."

He laughed and tilted her face up, gazing into her eyes for a moment before kissing her. Their lips molded together slowly, gently, lovingly. Bella's arms fell to wrap around his waist, pressing his body closer, wanting to feel all of him. He smiled against her lips and deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding across hers with a tenderness that left her knees weak and her heart full. After a few moments, Jasper pulled away only to replace his lips at her neck, leaving a trail of lingering kisses just beneath her jaw. Bella's breathing picked up and she felt a rush of desire when his tongue stroked her heated skin.

"Jazz," she breathed out, her eyes closing as he continued to do maddening things to her neck.

"Bella," he whispered against her flesh, his tongue gently stroking the bottom of her ear.

"I want you," she panted as he gently bit into her earlobe.

He groaned lowly into her ear before pulling back and looking into her eyes, which were half-lidded and clouded over with want. "You're sure?" he asked, wanting nothing more than to take her right there on the floor, but he needed to make sure it was what she wanted.

Bella nodded and bit her lip. "I've wanted you for so long," she whispered.

Jasper groaned again and his lips were suddenly on hers, no longer slow, but rough and needy. She returned his frantic kiss, her hands fisting his sweat-soaked shirt, pressing herself harder against him. He broke the kiss and reluctantly took his hands from her face before stepping away from her and taking her hands within his own. He met her questioning eyes and smiled at her, taking a step backwards, waiting for her to follow his lead. She smiled her understanding and allowed him to lead her to her bedroom, never once breaking the eye contact.

Once in the bedroom, Jasper stepped right up to her, his hands releasing hers and grabbing the hem of her tank top. She lifted her arms in approval, closing her eyes as Jasper slowly pulled the top from her body before throwing it over his shoulder. He placed his hand on her chest, his fingers trailing back and forth between her breasts, not quite touching either of the full mounds. Bella toyed with the bottom of his shirt, her fingertips occasionally sliding over his muscular stomach. When he teased the underside of her breasts, she shoved her hands beneath his shirt, needing to feel more of his skin.

"Off," she groaned.

Jasper instantly raised his arms, allowing her to pull the shirt from his body. Her hands searched the hard plains of his chest and stomach, her nails lightly scraping along his abdomen. He moaned and pulled her against him, both of them letting out identical breaths as skin met skin. Their movements became hurried, both of their hands bumping into one another as they tried to remove the other's shorts. Bella's dropped first and Jasper gasped as the sheer beauty of her standing before him, wearing nothing other than the Ouroboros pendant necklace he had given her for her birthday two years previous. Once Bella finally pushed Jasper's shorts off his hips, her eyes widened slightly as she saw the size of him. He wasn't huge, but he was well above average, and clearly ready for her.

She gave him a devilish smirk and stepped out of his arms, backing up until her legs hit the queen sized bed. She hopped onto it and slid back before lying down and raising a finger and beckoning to Jasper. He stared at her for a moment, shocked by her boldness, but he snapped out of it quickly. He crawled up the bed between her inviting legs, taking time to place gentle kisses on her flat stomach and collarbone before fully covering her body with his own. Her fingers raked into his hair and she kissed him hard, pulling his bottom lip into her mouth and running her tongue over it before he pulled back to kiss her neck, her shoulder, her chest. One of his hands ran the length of her side before hesitantly covering her breast.

"Jasper," she moaned as he massaged her breast, his fingers ghosting over her hardened nipple.

"That's right, baby," he said huskily, that sweet, deep southern voice adding fuel to the flames of desire licking every inch of her body. "I love when you say my name."

He slid down her body, his lips instantly taking a puckered nipple into his mouth, his tongue ravishing it as she arched against him.

"Jazz, stop," Bella moaned loudly, her hands pulling at his hair.

"I wanted to…"

"No," she panted. "No, there'll be time for that later; I just need to feel you."

In order to really get her point across, she lifted her legs and put her heels into the backs of his thighs, pressing him closer and raising her hips to meet his. Jasper groaned and obliged her request, his elbows going beside her head as he raised himself back up. He sought out her lips as he reached a hand between them, grasping his hard arousal and running the tip of it between her moist folds, gasping as he felt just how wet she was. Bella whimpered and Jasper lost the last strand of control he had. He guided himself to her entrance and slowly slid into her, inch by blissful inch. Their lips parted and they panted as she stretched to fit him, her walls encasing him like a sopping glove – so tight but oh so wet.

Once fully sheathed within her warmth, Jasper paused, doing all he could to not lose his composure as her walls convulsed around him. He put his lips to her neck, gently kissing her skin.

"Easy, easy, easy," he panted against her neck as Bella raised her hips slightly.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, concern lacing her voice.

Jasper chuckled lowly. "It's just been a long… long time since I've been with anyone."

Bella pushed on his shoulders and he rose up, meeting her eyes. She smiled at him and kissed him gently. "It's been a long, long time for me, too, babe."

He smiled against her lips and kissed her leisurely, taking time to commit the feel of being deeply inside her tightness to memory. After a few moments, Jasper pulled halfway out of her before slowly sliding back in, Bella's moan against his lips sending a jolt through his stomach. Loving the sound, he did it again, and again, and again. Bella broke the kiss and ducked her head, her lips seeking his neck, her hips rising and falling to meet his slow but steady pace. She heard Jasper's breathing pick up as her lips left wet kisses along his skin. She smirked and gently bit into his neck before sliding her tongue over the area to soothe it, and Jasper unconsciously sped up.

"Oh, God, Jasper," Bella moaned as he pulled nearly completely out of her before filling her again.

"So tight," he ground out as her hips lifted to meet his long, deep thrusts.

Bella moaned as Jasper's heavier-than-normal accent caressed her ears just as his hand began roaming her body again. His fingertips ghosted over her bare side before coming up to cup her breast, kneading the pliable flesh with his palm before stroking her hardened nipples. A loud moan rang throughout the room as Jasper took her body faster, spurred on by her reactions. Over and over he plunged into her soaked core, the feel of her walls convulsing around him driving him harder and deeper. The kiss was broken as their breathing became ragged with the faster pace, but Jasper left his forehead against Bella's, watching her mouth form into a small 'o' when he hit a spot that left her arching against him, his name leaving her mouth like a lustful mantra.

"So close," she cried. "Please, please, Jasper, please."

He didn't know what exactly she was asking for, but he began pounding into her tight, wet, willing body with abandon, clenching his eyes shut as she screamed his name. Her slick walls clenched around his member and he restrained himself, wanting to ride her through her orgasm. Her hands scrambled to his arms, her nails seeking purchase along his skin, her chest arching into his as she exploded around him. A low string of obscenities left Jasper's mouth as he felt that tightening in his stomach, Bella's name being the last thing to grace his tongue as he spilled himself deeply within her.

Small trembles continued to take their bodies as they came down from their high, their lips slowly meeting in a tender kiss. Jasper supported his weight on his arms as he continued to kiss her, his lips moving along her slowly, smiling as her arms snuck beneath his before wrapping around his back, pulling him down.

"I'm going to crush you," he said quietly, kissing the corners of her mouth.

Bella hummed, closing her eyes and breathing in Jasper's unique scent. "It'd be one hell of a way to go, Jazz."

He smiled and brushed his nose against hers. "I just got you, Bella, I'm not about to let you go."

"You'd better not," she said, running her hands up and down his back. She gently rubbed her cheek against his before turning her head to look in his eyes. "I love you."

Jasper smiled a brilliant toothy smile and brushed an errant stand of hair from her forehead. "And I love you."

Bella kissed him quickly before nuzzling her face into his neck and sighing. "Well," she said with a smile, "at least we won't have to pretend when we go to visit your parents."

Jasper laughed lightly, not knowing if Bella would _ever_ understand how happy he was about that. But as her arms tightened around him and her lips gently peppered his neck with kisses, he thought that perhaps she did.

_A/N – Well, there you go. My first all human Twific. What'd you think? Review and let me know! Reviews are like an author's drug, and I always do appreciate the feedback._


	2. Chapter 2

This takes place two years after the end of the first chapter.

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot.**

Jasper Whitlock awoke to the most beautiful sound in the entire world. Even though the sun hurt his eyes, and his body was slightly sore, he could hear her musical laughter and that washed away any discontent. He turned and reached for her, but only found cold sheets. Braving the sunlight, he glanced around through half lidded eyes in search of his girlfriend. He spotted her sitting on the edge of the bed, a cell phone pressed to her ear. Deciding it was well worth the trouble, he scooted across the bed and placed a hand on her back, causing her to jump.

"Hang on," she spoke into the phone before placing it against her thigh.

Bella Swan twisted and leaned down, smiling briefly before placing her lips gently on Jasper's. The kiss was chaste, but it was exactly what he wanted. Any kiss from Bella was good in his book. She leaned against him, sighing in contentment when he snuggled up against her as best he could with her still sitting up.

"Sorry, Mom, Jasper just woke up." There was a pause and another small laugh. "I'll be sure to tell him. Yeah, let me let you go." Another pause. "Okay, love you, too. Bye."

Bella hung up the phone and set it on the small table beside the bed and waited patiently while Jasper made just enough room for her to lay back down. She turned onto her side and faced him, both of them moving this way and that before they found their usual spot, arms and legs intertwined. He tucked her into his chest, his chin resting on top of her head.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Morning," she replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmhmm. You?"

"Yeah, but I woke up a few times because you were hogging the covers," she said with a laugh.

"Don't I always?" he asked.

Bella yawned and nodded before being lulled back to sleep by Jasper's steady heartbeat and comforting smell. It had been just a little over two years since Jasper had put in Bella's air conditioner, and neither had spent a night alone. They'd been friends for so long that diving headfirst into a romantic relationship had been as easy as breathing. They were still settling into their new two-bedroom apartment, one that was close enough to Charlie that he wouldn't complain, but also near their jobs. For the time being, Bella was working as a marketing assistant, but was up for a big promotion that Jasper was sure she'd get.

Jasper, on the other hand, was well into his career as a musician. He had started moving up the ranks, from bars and clubs to festivals and opening for bigger acts on the west coast. He recently started at a larger named record company, hoping to learn the ins and outs of producing, but they became interested in him as an artist too. Bella stood behind him all the way, knowing that he was extremely happy with what he was doing, and she was always so proud of him. There was not a bigger fan of Jasper's music than Bella. She was his driving force, his inspiration, the one who lifted him up when he felt like he'd never make it. And he loved her all the more for it.

They'd had long conversations about his career, about her career. About how they'd be able to continue seeing each other if he had to go on tours. Jasper had instantly banished the idea, saying that he didn't want to be a huge star, that he'd rather stay behind the scenes and play music on the side. Bella smiled and told him that he would end up being a star even if he didn't want to be, and that she'd still be there no matter what. Since that conversation, he'd proven to her time and time again that he wasn't planning to go further than an underground star, turning down bigger gigs and album deals. She didn't push him, wanting him to be able to make his own choices with his career.

Jasper was only asleep another two hours when he woke up with a start, shooting straight up and looking around like a gunshot had gone off. He rubbed his sleep-caked eyes and raked his hands into his blonde curls, trying to figure out what was going on. He instantly looked for Bella, who was once again not there. He held his breath for a moment, trying to listen to other noises in the apartment other than the air conditioner. His heart was still pounding in his ears when he stood up and walked out into the living room. He started when he heard the lock turn and the door open behind him.

"You look like you just saw a ghost," Bella said as she entered into the apartment.

Jasper sighed, relieved. "You scared the shit out of me," he admitted, reaching out and pulling her into a hug. "You don't usually disappear without telling me."

"Babe, you're so cute. I _did_ wake you up and tell you I was going to the drug store," she said, returning his hug. "You even asked for a drink, which I got."

"I don't remember any of that," he said with a laugh, pulling back enough to sneak in a kiss. "Oh, new chapstick?"

Bella giggled when Jasper licked her lips. "Gross," she groaned. "But yeah, it's a strawberry one. And why are you still in your boxers?"

"Want me to get naked?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Is that a 'no'? I bet I can change your mind."

"Jasper…"

"Shh," he interrupted. "At least let me try."

Bella opened her mouth to say something, but Jasper rendered her speechless by pulling her in tight and kissing her as deeply as possible. She melted against him, the bag in her hand dropping to the floor and she grasped onto his bare sides for support as he ravaged her mouth. Just as quickly as the kiss started, it ended, Bella abruptly pulling back and racing into the bedroom. Jasper stood there, his boxers tented and his mind trying to catch up with what had happened. A smile rose on his face, thinking Bella was messing with him, and he went in search for her. The second he entered the bedroom, he cringed, the sound of vomiting coming from the other room making him instantly nauseous. Taking a deep breath through his mouth, he walked into the bathroom to see Bella kneeling in front of the toilet.

"Oh, don't," she moaned, waving him away with her hand. "Really, I'm fine."

"I thought you were over that," he said, leaning over and flushing the toilet before grabbing a hair tie off the counter and pulling her long brown hair back. "Heat getting to you again?"

Bella shrugged. "Maybe," she replied quietly.

Jasper tensed. He always knew when Bella was lying; she was really quite bad at it.

"Can you grab that bag?" she asked before he had too long to think on the fact that she was keeping something from him.

"Sure," he said slowly, quickly wetting one of the washcloths hanging on the wall and handing it to her.

As much as Jasper wanted to look into the bag, he restrained himself, knowing that Bella would have asked him to get whatever she needed had she wanted him to know before she was ready to tell him. He paused before entering the bathroom, a hundred different puzzle pieces sliding into place and he suddenly realized what was in the bag. She had gone to the drug store. She'd been throwing up for almost two weeks. She'd been having sex with him for the past six weeks straight. And she _never_ had sex with him while she was on her period. A nervous excitement took him over and he felt like his blood was running cold. Taking a deep breath, he ran his hand over his face, trying to school his features before walking back into the bathroom.

"Here you go, baby." He said it as if nothing was amiss, but his hand shook as he handed her the plastic bag.

"Are you mad?" she whispered, her expression clearly worried.

"Mad?" he asked with a laugh. "Bella… I… What do you mean?"

Bella gave him an incredulous look, but he noticed that she was nervously picking at the hem of her black tank top. "You aren't stupid, Jasper."

Jasper sighed. "No, I'm not." He kneeled down beside her and cupped her worried face in his large hands. "What's in the bag? I need you to tell me before I jump to conclusions."

"A pregnancy test," she blurted, tears starting to fill her eyes.

Jasper nodded and attempted to keep his composure. He wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or scream in excitement or fall over with fright. He focused on Bella, who looked like she was about to fall apart at the seams. "Babe, don't look so scared," he said with a small laugh. "Let's find out first, okay? Maybe you aren't." She shot him a look. "Or you are. Either way, I'm right here."

"You aren't scared?" she asked, and he hated that he could tell that she was outright terrified. "Aren't you even a little freaked out right now?"

"Of course I am. But I'm also happy," he said with a reassuring smile. "Let's find out and then talk about it, okay?"

Bella nodded, her face pale and horrified. Jasper felt horrible. "Do you mind?" Bella asked after Jasper didn't move.

"Oh, right, sorry," he mumbled, shaking his head to try and clear it. He gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead before exiting the bathroom. He suddenly felt underdressed and quickly threw on a pair of jeans, but froze into reaching for a shirt when he heard the toilet flushing. It felt like hours and hours until Bella opened the door to the bathroom, a pregnancy test in her hand. Her brown eyes met his hazel ones and she burst into tears. Not knowing what that meant, Jasper crossed the room in three strides and wrapped his arms around her shaking frame.

"It's okay, Bella," he cooed, smoothing his hand down her back.

"I couldn't look," she sobbed. "I don't know how to feel about any of this."

Jasper felt like it was completely his fault. They'd been so careful, always using condoms, but they had never discussed the fact that condoms aren't completely safe. He felt like the worst boyfriend in the world for not protecting her from this hysteria she was feeling. Her nervousness was starting to rub off on him and he was getting anxious to know whether or not she was pregnant. She thankfully calmed down only a minute or two later and he felt her square her shoulders. 'That's my girl,' he thought.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," she replied. "You look, though."

He wanted to argue, but he wanted to know too badly. Taking her hand that held their possible future within his, he raised it up and looked at the results. Jasper's knees buckled and he thought for a moment he might fall to his knees, but the fact that Bella was standing in front of him kept him in place. The widest smile appeared on his handsome face, giving Bella all the answer she needed. Before she could even comprehend it, Jasper's arms went around her waist and he lifted her up into the biggest hug she'd ever gotten from him. On instinct, she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he spun her in a circle, a delirious laugh leaving his throat.

"Congratulations," he whispered into her ear.

"You, too," she murmured. "Daddy."

"Holy shit. Holy shit, Bella. I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a dad!"

Jasper's excitement fueled Bella's and she laughed along with him. She pulled back, a sudden memory of their first kiss crossing her mind seconds before she crushed her lips to his. The force of it nearly knocked him off his feet, and he leaned back against the bed for support. Jasper turned around and placed her carefully on the bed, suddenly remembering that it wasn't just her he needed to be gentle with. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Jasper knelt down in front of Bella, his hands instantly going to the hem of her tank top. Tears filled their eyes as Jasper lifted her top, exposing her still-flat stomach to the cool bedroom air. After placing the pregnancy test beside her, Bella threaded her hands into Jasper's hair as he nuzzled his face against her soft skin.

"Hey there, little one," he said against her stomach. "This is your daddy. I love you and your mommy so much."

"Mommy," Bella whispered to herself. The reality of it hit her and tears of joy poured from eyes as she felt moisture against her belly. "Don't cry, Jazz."

"I'm sorry," he said with a laugh and a sniffle. "I'm just so fu—freaking happy. I love you, Isabella Swan."

"Man, you are going to make such a great dad. And I love you, Jasper Whitlock."

**-Six Months Later-**

"Can we please leave yet?"

Jasper's head snapped up and he was met with his favorite thing in the world – a pregnant belly. He grabbed Bella's hand after standing up and tried to cheer her up with a big smile, but she wasn't having it. Being nearly eight months pregnant and outside in the Texas heat all day (his parents had insisted on them visiting) was starting to spread her pretty thin. Jasper tried to keep her inside his parent's house as much as possible, but the baby shower his mom had thrown her included a barbeque that had people staying outside in the vast backyard. Without thought, his free hand went to her belly and began rubbing small circles across it.

"How are my two favorite ladies doing? You feeling alright, darlin'?"

Bella shrugged. "I just hate all the attention."

"Want to go take a walk with me?" he asked.

He hadn't met her eyes when he asked, causing Bella to scrunch her eyebrows together. But she agreed anyway. They walked a fair distance, going through his mother's garden to a small white gazebo that was decorated tastefully with red and yellow rose bushes, their vines climbing up onto the railing and wrapping around the outside bars. Jasper helped her up the few steps into the middle of the gazebo and put his arms around her as best as he could before leaning down for a kiss.

"Want to know what I was thinking about earlier?" he asked as she rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"Mmhmm," she murmured, her eyes closing and her body relaxing for what felt like the first time in days.

"That I'd like to come back to this spot with you sometime after our little girl is born."

"Why's that?" she asked with a yawn.

"So you can make an honest man out of me."

Bella stiffened, her eyes flying open and her jaw dropping. In what felt like slow motion, Jasper pulled back from her, reached into his pocket, and dropped down to one knee in front of her. Bella's hands went to her mouth and she started to cry before Jasper could even open his mouth.

"Oh, baby, don't cry," he said with a chuckle. "You're going to miss my entire proposal."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"No, no, it's okay. Just hang on a second for me. Please?" She nodded, so he grabbed her hand and waited for a moment so she could compose herself. Bella tucked her lips into her mouth to keep from outright sobbing. "Bella, you know I've loved you for so long. You're my best friend, the love of my life, the soon-to-be mother of my baby girl. You're my everything. That's never going to change. So, I was just kind of wondering… " Jasper opened the lid to a small, black velvet box with a princess cut diamond ring nestled inside. "Will you marry me, Isabella Swan?"

"Yes!" she cried. "Yes, of course I will!"

Jasper breathed a sigh of relief and slid the ring onto her finger, where he was hoping it would stay for the rest of their lives.

**-Eighteen Years Later-**

"I swear to God, I'll kill that little bastard if he lays a single hand on my baby girl."

Bella sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in less than an hour. "Jasper, it is her prom night. Don't you ruin this for her." Bella rolled her eyes and patted her husband's cheek before going back upstairs to help their daughter finish getting ready for her big night.

"Daddy?"

Jasper instantly stood up from the kitchen table. He glanced at the clock.

"Daddy!"

"Coming!" he yelled back.

"Dad!"

Jasper spun back around in time to see his fifteen-year-old son coming in through the backdoor. "Ethan. Where's Dalton?"

Ethan stood almost as tall as Jasper, but he was a spitting image of his mother, dark straight hair, dark eyes, pale skin. "Dalton just pulled up with the other guys. Chill out, Dad. He's a good guy, don't worry. He'll take care of Maddie."

"Madison knows what she's doing," Bella piped in from the other side of the kitchen. "Now, if you don't mind, she'd like to show her daddy her dress."

"I'll be right there, baby," he assured his wife. "Give me just a second to have Ethan go grab Dalton and everyone else."

"You have two minutes," she said before disappearing around the corner.

"Okay, Ethan, go get Dalton in here. Try to find Adam. I don't know where that child goes half the time."

Ethan laughed and ran off to find his thirteen-year-old brother, knowing that Dalton would let himself in. Adam was easily going to reach his father's height, and was already a heartbreaker with his light blonde hair and big brown eyes. Jasper spotted Sasha, Adam's twin, sitting in the living room, playing with her phone.

"Sasha, come on, we have to get ready to take pictures."

Sasha rolled her eyes, a characteristic of her mother, but her eyes were the exact same hazel as her father's, her hair closer to her brother's light blonde and board straight. "Oh! Dad! Dalton came in a minute ago, he's in the bathroom."

"Thanks, sweetie. Now go get the camera for me. Please."

Sasha stood up and waved the camera. "Already got it, Dad."

"Are you ready yet?" Bella shouted from upstairs.

"Kids!" Jasper yelled.

What sounded like a stampede of elephants came from the kitchen. His sons came to a screeching halt beside him. Dalton came racing down the hallway, his hands still tugging at his tie. Jasper had to admit, the kid had class. He was shorter than all of the Whitlock men, with slicked back brown hair and bright blue eyes, but he was dressed in a classic black and white tux, tie and all. Jasper had hated him when Maddie told him she had a crush on a boy way back in second grade, but had grown to love him as his own son over the years. But as they grew older, he started to worry about his oldest daughter, as would any father. He was snapped out of his frustrating thoughts as his sixteen-year-old daughter, Violet, and his wife hurried down the stairs. He smiled at Violet, the only one who ended up with his blonde curls and hazel eyes, but with all of her mother's facial features.

"Ready!" Bella hollered up the stairs.

A collective gasp left the group at the bottom of the stairs as Maddie came around the corner and into view. She was the shortest of the Whitlock children, just barely matching her mother's 5'4 build. Slender but curvy, Maddie had dark brown, shoulder length hair and bright green eyes. Her dress was a strapless midnight blue gown that billowed in the hips and fell to her feet. She had picked it out because she said it reminded her of her grandma Whitlock's stories of 'southern bells'. Jasper watched as Maddie descended the stairs slowly, being very careful as to not step on her dress. The second she hit level ground, Jasper whisked her into a tight hug before handing her off to Dalton. The entire family took quick pictures, as Maddie and Dalton were going to be doing many more photos at a friend's house after they went to dinner.

"Remember," Jasper whispered into her ear as he hugged her goodbye, "he tries anything funny…"

"I know you'll come to my rescue, Daddy."

Maddie smiled and kissed her father's cheek before saying a hurried goodbye to Bella and heading out to the limo containing another three couples. Bella and Jasper's other children ran off in different directions, but the two of them stayed in the doorway, Jasper's arm draped across Bella's shoulders. Jasper knew that he needed to come to terms with the fact that his little girl was a woman now. He thought back to the first day he found out Bella was pregnant, and he tightened his arm around his wife.

"She'll be alright," Bella told him for fifteenth time.

"I know," he said with a sigh. "It's just hard."

Bella smiled up at him. They'd had their share of hardships, but they'd also been able to hold each other up. Jasper glanced down and he couldn't fight a smile any longer. He leaned down and kissed his gorgeous wife, thanking his lucky stars that he had the closest thing to a perfect family. None of them were perfect, far from it, but he couldn't imagine his life any other way. The air conditioner kicked on and he pulled away from Bella and laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Do you remember that sound?" he asked.

Bella listened. "What sound? The AC coming on?"

"Had it not been for an air conditioner, you and I may have never gotten together."

"We lived right next to each other," she reminded him. "It could have happen."

"We gave a whole new meaning to the phrase 'love thy neighbor'."

_A/N – Please take just a moment out to review! Whether it be just a smiley face or twenty paragraphs, I always love knowing what you think! Thank you so much for reading!_


End file.
